Eastern Horde
Narrative The Eastern Horde are one of the original fire Rogue Factions that sprung up to fill the power vacuum after the collapse of the civilized world. Historical Timeline Listed in Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Full History *The Eastern Horde faction received a new Leader ( Mutoto ) at the start of Operation: Warlord ( Mar 14, 2013 ). *The Eastern Horde faction was introduced in the Official Public Beta release on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further History Faction Specific Traits *Attack Damage Type : Sustain Damage *Weakness : Sustain Damage History of Appearances Introduced Units & Tech Unique Rogue Bases Update History *'' '' received Faction Specific Traits in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *'' '' faction received a new Leader ( Mutoto ) at the start of Operation: Warlord ( Mar 14, 2013 ). *'' '' were introduced introduced in the Official Public Beta release on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates Additional Information *The Eastern Horde are 1 of only 6 active Rogue Factions that control Rogue Resource Deposits on the World Map. Trivia *The Eastern Horde is the 2nd Faction to receive Faction Specific Traits. **The fist faction was the Ryu-Kai ( Oct 30, 2014 ). Firsts & Records *War Commander First & Records : **''First Rogue Factions in War Commander'' - ***( TIE ) - Armored Corps, Black Widow, Eastern Horde, Hell Hounds and Son of Saints **''Faction with Most Appearances as Special Event Antagonist'' - Eastern Horde - ( with 7 Events ) **''Faction to introduce the most Base Backgrounds'' - Eastern Horde - ( 5 Backgrounds ) Quotes - Faction Specific Traits Quotes - Event Messages Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery Eastern Horde (new).png|Faction Icon Current Mutoto by sharpwriter.jpg|Large Art 1,600 × 1,844 EasternHorde-FactionTraits.png|Faction Specific Traits World Map HUD EasternHorde-FactionTraits-ScoutHUD.png|Faction Specific Traits Scout HUD Gallery - Event Messages Warlord-EventMessage-1.png|Operation: Warlord Event Message #1 Operation dead point.png|Operation: Deadpoint Event Message #1 Deadpoint-EventMessage-2.png|Operation: Deadpoint Event Message #2 Deadpoint-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining-2.png|Operation: Deadpoint Event Message #5 Deadpoint-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Deadpoint Event Message # ? Sin título.png|Operation: Deadpoint 2 Event Message #1 Deadpoint2-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Deadpoint 2 Event Message #2 Deadpoint2-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Deadpoint 2 Event Message #3 Wcdp2l24.png|Operation: Deadpoint 2 Event Message #5 Cerberus-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Cerberus Event Message #1 Cerberus-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Cerberus Event Message #2 Cerberus-EventMessage-3-Pre-24h.png|Operation: Cerberus Event Message #3 Cerberus-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Cerberus Event Message #4 Cerberus2-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Cerberus 2 Event Message #1 Cerberus2-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Cerberus 2 Event Message #2 Cerberus2-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Operation: Cerberus 2 Event Message #3 Cerberus2-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Cerberus 2 Event Message #4 Descent-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #1 Descent-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #2 Descent-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #3 Descent-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #4 Descent-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #5 Descent-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #6 Isolation-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #1 Isolation-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #2 Isolation-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #3 Isolation-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #4 Isolation-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #5 Isolation-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #6 Retribution-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #1 Retribution-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #2 Retribution-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #3 Retribution-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #4 Retribution-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #5 Retribution-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #6 Gallery - War Trophies BattleTrophy3.png|Cerberus Trophy Operation: Cerberus Cerberus2-Trophy-HeaderPic.png|Cerberus 2 Trophy Operation: Cerberus 2 VolatilesContainer-LargePic.png|Volatiles Container Operation: Descent BrokenDreamsWarTrophy.png|Broken Dreams War Trophy Operation: Isolation BigFiveO-MainPic.png|The Big Five O Operation: Retribution HordeOnslaughtTrophy-LargePic.png|Burning Desire Horde Onslaught SilverSkullTrophy-LargePic.png|Silver Skull Trophy Silver Skull Onslaught GoldSkullTrophy-LargePic.png|Gold Skull Trophy Silver Skull Onslaught Gallery - Associated Features Deadpoint-BonusTarget.png|Bonus XP Target First Appearance : Operation: Deadpoint CC_Cerberus.png|Eastern Horde Command Center First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Cerberus-BonusTarget.png|Bonus Target First Appearance : ''' Gallery - Associated World Map Icons Hell Hounds(45).png|Mountain Fortress '''First Appearance : Operation: Deadpoint Cerberus-EventBase-Icon.png|Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Cerberus-Fortress-Icon-Animated.gif|Compound Fortress First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus EasternHorde-DesertHideout-MapICON.png|E.H. Hideout First Appearance : Operation: Descent EasternHorde-Fortress-MapICON.png|E.H. Canyon First Appearance : Operation: Descent EasternHorde-SplitRiver-MapICON.png|E.H. Isle First Appearance : Operation: Descent EasternHorde-RiverBase-MapICON.png|E.H. River First Appearance : Operation: Descent EPhantom-SectorBase-MapICON-Labeled.png|Sector Base First Appearance : Operation: Descent BFGX-Base-MapICON-(No-Label).png|BFG X Base First Appearance : G. U. Dec 02, 2015 Hannibal-Lv80-Base-MapICON-(No-Label).png|Hannibal Boss Base First Appearance : G. U. Apr 21, 2016 Gallery - Introduced Backgrounds Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Desert Plains First Appearance : Operation: Warlord Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress First Appearance : Operation: Deadpoint Winter Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Winter Mountain Fortress First Appearance : Operation: Deadpoint 2 Mountain Isle-Background.jpg|Mountain Isle ( Satellite 1 ) First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Mountain River-Background.jpg|Mountain River ( Satellite 2 ) First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Fortress Compound-Background.jpg|Fortress Compound ( Core ) First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Gallery - Rogue Attack Enemy spotted eastern horde 1.png RougeAttack-EasternHorde-2a.png RougeAttack-EasternHorde-3a.png RogueAttack-EasternHorde-1b.png Enemy spotted eastern horder battle won 2.png Gallery - Historical Eastern Horde.png|Former Leader Icon Name : Unknown WarRoom-RogueFactions-(09-11-2011).png|The War Room showing Old Leader Sep 11, 2011 Video Released : Aug 30, 2013 Official Kixeye Video']] |Column 2 width % = 50% |Alignment2-Right-Center-Left = center |Column 2 Here = Released : Sep 26, 2013 Official Kixeye Video']]}} Released : May 21, 2014 Official Kixeye Video']] |Column 2 width % = 50% |Alignment2-Right-Center-Left = center |Column 2 Here = Released : Jun 19, 2014 Official Kixeye Video']]}} Released : Mar 17, 2016 Official Kixeye Video']] |Column 2 width % = 50% |Alignment2-Right-Center-Left = center |Column 2 Here = Released : Apr 13, 2016 Official Kixeye Video']]}} Released : May 18, 2016 Official Kixeye Video''']] |Column 2 width % = 50% |Alignment2-Right-Center-Left = center |Column 2 Here = }} Navigation Category:Game Character Category:A to Z